After Genocide
by SpacedOutAnna
Summary: After 'Rebirth', Jaina and Kyp talk. An AU story following how their relationship develops from there...
1. After Genocide

After Genocide **__**

After Genocide

by Anna Bailie ([gbailie@cyberus.ca][1]_)_

This fic I wrote after reading (and loving) Rebirth, and realizing that with all the hints in that book, Jaina couldn't leave Sernpidal without talking to Kyp at least one more time…

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm (Pout), and I'm not making any money from this. So don't bother suing me, I'm broke.

It was a shame that she had been given a stateroom with portholes, one many would kill for. She just couldn't bring herself to look out, to see the system of Sernpidal. There were too many memories in that place, the moon crashing down… her flight against what she had thought would be weapon, only to discover what it really was, too late. 

Jaina sat in one corner of her room, curled up in a chair and pondering the wall in front of her. It was drab, slate grey in the darkness, only a vid screen suspended in the middle of it. Jaina didn't feel like turning it on, knowing that there was no one she _wanted_ to contact in range, and that there was nothing she wanted to watch. Jaina sipped lightly from a small flask of Correlian Whiskey she had purloined from the galley, smiling as she realized that Solo genes did breed true.

She wanted to be alone with her conscience, to try and figure out if there was something she could have done to prevent the debacle. She supposed that there was a party being held somehwere on the transport ship, maybe Kyp was being hailed as a hero. It didn't matter, he was a murderer in her mind, just as she was.

The door to her stateroom dinged, and she stood up. It was probably Gavin, hopefully giving her persmission to go and find the _Errant Venture_, as she had requested. She put down the flask and went to the door, opening it.

Kyp stood there, the smile no longer on his face but looking just as arrogant. His reflexes were quicker than hers, and his hand in the door kept it from closing.

"Go the Sith away," Jaina hissed.

"Ah ah ah," Kyp waved a lazy finger in her face, "anger is of the Dark Side."

"You know what? I think my uncle would give me medal if I killed you right now. I don't want to even look at you right now." Jaina closed the door, and walked away from it. She was furious to here the combination tapped in from the outside, she spun to see Kyp step in.

He shrugged, "Did your uncle never teach you that trick?"

"Get out."

"You're leaving in the morning." Kyp countered.

"Yes." Jaina wasn't going to give him an inch.

"We need to talk, I'm not going to let you fly away angry." Kyp approached her.

Jaina gave him a stony glare. "We don't have anything to talk about."

Kyp sighed heavily. " I only did it, because it was the only way you would have helped me."

"I would say you just should have asked me, except that you're damn right I wouldn't have helped you." Jaina looked him in the eye for the first time since she had stormed out of the flight bay, and was surprised by the start his intense black eyes gave her.

"I did it for the galaxy…" Kyp touched her arm gently, but she shook it off.

"Noo, Kyp, I'm sure you're telling yourself you did it for the galgaxy, but you did it for you." Jaina told him angrily. "And the worst part is, I _ helped_ you. I went to the brass, put my career on the line, assuring them you were trustworthy. You took advantage of me, of my feelings about Sernpidal, of my feelings for…" Jaina trailed off when she realized where that sentence was heading, and looked away.

Kyp stepped closer to her, "Your feelings for what? …For me?" He almost whispered the last two words, and for the life of her, Jaina couldn't help but shiver.

Kyp couldn't take his eyes off of Jaina, she looked so soft in the starlight, wearing simple black flight pants and a white tank which hugged her curves. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers.

The touch of his lips was searing, and Jaina instinctively responded wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Time hung for a minute, or maybe an hour as their lips explored eachother… until Jaina realized what she was doing. It felt like she was at war with herself, as her mind coldly said 'No', while her body responded 'Oh, yes.' Her mind won and she pushed Kyp away, gasping.

"No…" 

Kyp looked shaken. "Jaina… I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry that I hurt you… but you can't deny this."

Jaina looked at him. "I won't be with you, Kyp. Not when you've decieved me. I can't trust you, my uncle doesn't trust you…"

"What does your uncle have to do with us?" Kyp took one of her hands, kissing it softly, until she snatched it away. 

"At least I know he won't _lie_ to me. " The second she said them, Jaina regretted the words, as she saw how much they hurt him.

Kyp turned on his heel and went towards the door but he stopped. He picked up the flask of whiskey, and looked back at her. "I'll let you push me away this time, Jaina. But not next time." he threw her the flask, which she caught clumsily. "Have a good trip."

With that he walked out, leaving Jaina alone, feeling more lonely than ever.

   [1]: mailto:gbailie@cyberus.ca



	2. Nothing and Everything

**__**

Nothing and Everything

by Spaced Out Anna Bailie (gbailie@cyberus.ca)

A sequel to 'After Genocide', hope you enjoy it! Please review!

The _Errant Venture_ loomed up on screen, and Jaina flagged the landing controls. She wasn't feeling at her most civil after 15 hours in her X-Wing and would be very grateful to escape the small cockpit.

"Xx-wing, pleassse identify yourrssself," a voice hissed over the comm.

"This is Jaina Solo, Rogue 11, asking to land."

There was a short silence and then a very familiar voice burst over the comm. "Jaya! You made it!"

Jaina had never been so glad to hear her twin's voice. "Yeah, Jasa, I made it. Can I just land?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Jacen's voice faded as he turned away, "You can land in Landing Bay 3, next to the Falcon, and the Sabre."

For the first time in nearly six months, Jaina sat at a table with her whole family, recounting tales of the battles they had all been through lately. Jacen finished telling the story of the 'Princess of Blood' and it's pilots, and turned to his twin.

"What 's been happening with the Rogues lately? I saw a brief holovid about a few casualties in a battle." Jacen asked her, sipping from a glass of iced Hoth water.

Jaina averted her eyes, "We got a tip from someone, about a superweapon the Vong were building. Bigger than the Death Star." Around her, the table silenced, as her family listened closely. "They lied, the Vong were creating a worldship at Sernpidal," both Han and Anakin twitched, "not a weapon."

"Who gave this tip?" Luke asked gently, repositioning the sleeping Ben in his arms.

Jaina looked at him steadily. "Kyp."

"What?!" Han excalimed, "C'mon,Kyp wouldn't pull a stunt like that. He wouldn't lie."

"Yes he would, Han." Mara said quietly. "He hasn't exactly been the model Knight lately."

"Kyp's not like that, he may not be meditating all day, but he's still a good Knight," Han inisisted. "He's just trying to protect the galaxy from the Vong."

"No, Dad, he lied. He lied to the brass, to Gavin... and he lied to me." Jaina shoved away from the table, "Excuse me." She left the small galley.

Leia stood up quickly to follow her daughter, running to catch up to her. In the corridor, she grabbed Jaina's arm, forcing her daughter to turn and face her.

"Young lady- you will come back and return to your father." Leia told her angrily, "You don't have the right to say things like that. You don't _know_ Kyp-"

"Actually, Mom, I think I know Kyp a lot more than you. I don't need to apologize to anyone. If you need me, I'll be going to my room." Jaina turned on her heel and stalked off down the long corridor. Leia sighed angrily, and a hand touched her arm. Mara smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I'll go talk to her."

"No," Leia shook her head, " I'll do it."

"She won't talk to you. She doesn't need a mother right now, she needs a sympathetic ear." With that, Mara took off in a jog. 

She made her way along the organized hallways of the _Venture_, towards the staterooms which had been assigned for Booster's favoured guests, the Skywalkers and Solos being among them.Mara sent a brief tendril of thought, where Ben lay sleeping in her and Luke's cabin, lulled to sleep by the movemnt of the ship. She came to Jain's staeroom, and rapped lightly on the metal door.

"Jaina?" There was no answer, so Mara tried a different approach. _Jaina? _She was met by shields being slammed up. Quietly, Mara laid her hand against the keypad, and then tapped in the lock code, obvious to the Jedi. She stepped into the dark room, seeing Jaina curled up in a large easy-chair, staring out the window. 

"So am I the only Jedi, Master Skywalker has never taught that to?" Jaina asked her aunt bitterly.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Mara confessed, stepping in, and letting the door close behind her. 

Jaina sent Mara a sharp glance, "Kyp pulled that on me after Sernpidal."

"Kyp..." Mara let out a long exhalation of breath. "What happened between you two, Jaina?"

"Nothing. Everything."

Mara's eyes narrowed, and she moved closer to her niece, to take a seat on the bed, so she could look Jaina in the eye. "Out with it, Padawan."

"Y'know, Kyp asked me to be his Padawan." Jaina started.

Mara snorted, "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it," Jaina said quietly.

Mara fixed her with a look, one which had sent qualms into the souls of many a Jedi Apprentice. " Whatever happened between you two, it wasn't nothing." 

"No sith," Jaina muttered, watching the stars move, then turning her gaze to her aunt. "Could I have some time alone. I'm actually not sure what really happened. We got really ... close for a while. And then, after Sernpidal... I put my career on the line for him. I assured everyone, that he was reliable- after the Centerpoint, we had to be so careful. And then he lied... it wasn't a Vong weapon, and he knew it."

"What was it?" Mara asked quietly.

"A world ship. They were using Sernpidal's sun to pull in hydogen and creating a worldship, to transfer the residents of their old worldships." Jaina's voice rose as she expelled the anger she had kept bottled up inside, kept in with the maxims of 'anger leads to the darkside.' "Now those residents are all going to die. Because of me, _children are going to die!!"_ Her last sentence ended with a sob, and Mara pulled her into her arms.She murmured meaningless words, encouraging Jaina to let herself cry out her anger and hurt. 

After a few minutes Jaina sniffled, pulling away. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

Mara smiled. "I think you did too. You okay now?" Jaina nodded. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning." 

Outside the door, Mara came face to face with another person who had a look which could strike fear. 

"Leia. How long have you been out here?"

"A while." Leia's eys went ot the wet spot on Mara's tunic. "She was crying? 

My baby girl-"

"I hate to break this to you, Leia, but she isn't a baby girl. She's a woman, right now recovering from a very wrenching battle. And from a very big blow."

"What the hell did Kyp do to her?" Leia hissed. If Kyp had been on the _Errant Venture_ at that moment, Mara would have pitied him greatly. With a look in Leia's eyes like that, some of his most vital parts would have been in danger.

"Nothing. And everything."


	3. Definition of Genocide

Defintion of Genocide **__**

Defintion of Genocide

by 'Spaced Out' Anna Bailie ([gbailie@cyberus.ca][1]**)**

This is the third of whats going to be a four part series. I've been so encouraged by all the fabulous reviews, that I kept on going. I've started writing what is going to be rather large adendum to this series.

(Note: I'm looking for a beta reader to help me out with this series, and the next one. If you're interested e-mail me at the above address)

Please R and R!!

Beads of sweat dripped off Kyp's forehead, as he held himself perfectly balanced on one hand, as most of the objects in his room hovered of the ground. The new Dozen base was nestled actually inside a Nebula, near Yavin. Their heavily armoured ship, once a Calamarian Cruiser circled the actual core of the Nebula, as they prepared for new battles, and reflected on old ones. 

Kyp had known guilt all his life, guilt for his past mistakes anc rimes. But since Sernpidal, he had discovered a new form of guilt. He didn't regret destroying the worldship, or even lying ot the New Republic. He only regretted lying to one person.

In his mind, he remembered Jaina when he had last seen her, looking so beautiful in the star light as she snarled at him. It had taken all of Kyp's self control not to pull her into his arms the second he saw her. And when hse was in his arms, her lips against his... and then her pulling away. 

His concentration wavered, and Kyp let all the objects drop, lowering himself to the floor again. He sat there, panting and thinking.

Jaina had said that because of the worldship's destruction, they were responsible for every person who died in space. That they were responsible for genocide. Kyp stood up, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of his chest, and looked towards the vid screen on the far wall of his room. He looked at it, wishing he could talk to Jaina right then. 

What was genocide? Was he guilty of it, by orchestrating the destruction of the worldship, by lying about what it was. He honestly didn't know. One thing he did know, Yuuzhan Vong children floating in space woulnd't be weighing heavily on his conscience at night. The Empire had destroyed his family, had destroyed millions of familes. But the YuuzhanVong... had killed millions in a little more than a year. They had killed civilians, and deserved whatever they got. 

He would have thought that of all people, Jaina would understand that. She had lost Chewbacca, had nearly lost her aunt and he thought she would see the need for payback. He sometimes wondered if they had attended completely different praxeums. True, she hadn't cut her studies short to steal a superweapon, but they seemed to have completely differnet views of the Force and what it meant. To Kyp, it was a tool to be used, a valuable thing to have with you. But Jaina... saw it as nearly a way to live, something to use only for the good of the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong were the enemy, had attacked the New Republic, and they deserved to be attacked. Sometimes the best defense was an all out ofense.

Kyp shook his head, taking a sip of Elba water, and glanced out into the roiling gasses of the nebula. He needed to calm himself down, he neded to meditate. He turned out for all the lights in the room to dim, and sat cross legged on the floor. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, falling into the familiar confines of meditation. As he did, he began to see...

_...The galaxy turning slowly, filled with red like on strategic maps showing the Yuuzhan Vong occupation... Himself, holding his lightsbaer up, standing side to side with seming hundreds of Jedi, lightsabres glowing... A Yuuzhan Vong, covered in scars and tattoos, wearing a red cloak as warriors bowed down to him... X-wings and coralskippers dancing in the sky... Jaina. _

Jaina stepping down from her X-wing, smiling as she turned to face him... Jaina, under him, her eyes clouded with passion. She looked up at him, mouthing 'I love you.'

...The galaxy blue again, the Yuuzan Vong vanquished.

Kyp pulled his head up with a snap, gasping for air. Never had he had visions so intense, had felt so there. He had felt the heat of his lightsabre, the Jedi close to him. He had felt Jaina. He uncoiled his legs, stretching them. Visions were always of a possible future. What if, becuase of his deception, those things would never come about . Would the Yuuzhan Vong never be beaten? Would Jaina never look at him that way, never love him?

Kyp stood up, draining the last of the water. And for the first time, he wished he had never gone to Sernpidal. If genocide was the destruction of something precious, perhaps he was guilty of it.

   [1]: mailto:gbailie@cyberus.ca



	4. Sometimes Wanna Die

Sometimes Wanna Die **__**

Sometimes Wanna Die

by Spaced Out Anna (gbailie@cyberus.ca)

This takes place approximately four months after the events of 'After Genocide', 'Nothing and Everything', and 'Defintion of Genocide'. It was inspired partly by the lyrics of Joydrop's song, and partly by the fact that I needed a good ending to this series. This is the last of the series, but there could be a number of standalone fics based on 'Star by Star',and my own inspirations. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me, with a special shout out to Starlight Pixiedust for just being Starlight Pixiedust. 

__

Disclaimer: This entire series has been for my own enjoyment, wish as I may I don't own Star Wars. So don't sue me, I'm broke. And 'Sometimes Wanna Die' was written by Joydrop, which I don't own either. But I Love! 

__

Don't worry 'bout one thing

Don't worry 'bout nothing

She said I'm not gonna let this one go

Nobody's on my side

Nobody seems to see

How much, how deep, how far these things can be

My eyes are dry and.

I, I still don't even know you

I, I still wish that I could hold you

I, I Sometimes Wanna Die

And everywhere I go

And everyone I see

Somehow almost sets me free

And the space where we meet

Is different from the rest

And I just can't seem to forget that

My eyes are dry and.

I, I still don't even know you

I, I still wish that I could hold you

I, I Sometimes Wanna Die

And you were at the start

And now you are the end

And you left me with nothing to defend

I need the voice of a good friend

Can't stop myself from laughing

Not matter how sad these things can be

These things can be

My eyes are bright and.

I, I still don't even know you

I, I still wish that I could hold you

I, I Sometimes Wanna Die

The last time Kyp Durron had attended a formal reception given by the New Republic, it had been on a floating city above Ithor, before the planets lush forests had been destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Then, he had been invited for his role as a Jedi, when Jedi had appeared publicly. Before there were arrest warrants placed on them. Now, he was invited as a pilot and nothing else. 

The reception was on one of the floating barges sailing Coruscant's ocean, in honour of Rogue Squadron and other pilots, for sustaining a blow against the Yuuzhan Vong, for destroying the worldship a few months before. The fact that the New Republic had been under the impression that it was a weapon was not mentioned. Kyp moved slowly through the assembled dignitaries, using the Force to sample their conversations. Most of them were on the war, and how it could affect their political careers. Kyp grimaced internally, he avoided Coruscant on a regular basis because he could not stomach politicians. He spotted a door out of the pavilion to the beach circling the barge. Once outside, he breathed deeply, glad to be free of the press of bodies. 

Down the beach, he saw a long figure, the reflections of medals off their blue and black dress jacket, and Kyp identified them as Rogue member. When they turned towards him, their chesnut hair whipping around their face, Kyp knew it was Jaina. 

Kyp walked slowly towards her, taking her in like a thirsty man on Tatooine took in water. Underneath her dress jacket, she wore a black sheath that took his breath away. He stopped when they were only inches apart, sizing eachother up.

"You must be very happy, Kyp. Hailed a hero. Congratulations." Jaina started, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I take it you're still angry."

"A Jedi knows no anger." Jaina snapped at him.

Kyp sighed, "Did I ever say I was sorry?"

Jaina gave rueful laugh. "Kyp Durron, saying he was sorry. I never thought I'd see the day. You _used_ me, Kyp. Used my name, my rank- the fact that the brass actually listened to me! And then you can't even admit you're wrong." She looked down at the fine sand beneath her feet.

" I was wrong. I didn't really think of lying to you about it, I thought of you as almost the enemy, supporting Master Skywalker. But… I regret that. And I really am sorry."

She looked up at him, "Are you?" 

" Yes. I should've told you what it really was."

"Yes, you should've." Jaina looked away at the waves, "I was so angry at you. I got to the _Errant Venture_ and everyone was extolling your virtues. And I said that I knew you better than my father... But I realised, I don't know you. "

"I want you to know me." Kyp stepped closer to her, caressing her cheek with his palm. "And I want to know you." She looked into his face, a slight smile on her features. They were silent for a moment, before Kyp broke it with a confession. " I was angry too. I though you weren't looking past your own view of the Force. I thought you have been brainwashed by Mater Skywalker into the one right way of seeing things. I thought a lot of things. And then I had this vision..."

"Of a galaxy painted red, taken over almost completely by the Yuuzhan Vong. Of your self standing with other Jedi, lightsabre raised. Of a Yuuzhan Vong wearing a red cape, with other warriors bowing down to him. " Jaina summed up quietly.

"How did you know?" Kyp asked, steeping back.

"Every Jedi in the galaxy has been having that vision-" Jain started until Kyp shook his head.

"I saw more."

Jaina nodded subtly. "Let me guess, a vision of personal magnitude. It if happened, your entire life would change." She paused for a moment, looking at the flickering lights of other barges on the ocean. 'What did you see, Kyp?"

"I saw you." Jaina turned to look at him, but she didn't seem surprised. " I saw you stepping down from an X-wing, and coming towards me. And... I saw you under me. And you looked up at me... and said you loved me. There was so much in your eyes, so much love..." Kyp shook his head, cutting himself off.

"I saw the same thing. I saw you, standing there waiting for me, and over me, Kyp. And I felt the feelings, felt you inside of me... I felt the love. I wanted it to be real, it was so beautiful." Jaina looked up at him, her confession slipping from her lips. 

They were silent for a moment, eyes locked until Kyp broke it again, stepping towards her, bringing her face towards his, and kissing her. It wasn't their first kiss, but it felt like it was. Their first kiss had been driven by anger and hurt, and this one was driven by comfort and hope. Hope that, one day their visions would be true.

They broke apart slowly, Kyp putting his arms around Jaina's waist, and noticing something. He stepped away, eyes raking her body. For the first time in years, Jaina wasn't wearing her lightsaber. 

She followed his trail of thought. "No Jedi wears their lightsabre openly these days. Mine is in a very safe vault in my suite. I'm not even here as a Jedi, only as a Rogue."

"How bad it is?" Kyp asked.

" I'm getting a dozen threats a day. Some of them are from Peace brigaders, some of them from people who think that if they deliver me to the Yuuzhan Vong, their homeworld will be saved."

Kyp pulled her close again, wishing he could shield her from the universe, and let this moment last forever. But she read his thoughts again, murmuring in his ear.

"The knight in shining armour routine is admirable, but I don't need you to protect me."

Kyp looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I guess you bring out the hero in me.'

Jaina smiled up at him. "I'm just hoping I can bring out the Knight in you. We need all the jedi we can get these days."

"It's that bad?"

"It's that bad. We've lost three in the last month. One of them, a human named Ferric Alos, was mobbed by a group of refugees he was trying to save." Jaina shut her eyes tightly, "There's so much hate in the Universe right now. .."

Kyp studied the stars above them, and saw them painted red like in his vision. The Jedi were under attack again, and there was no space from divisions. "So you know where your uncle is?"

Jaina glanced at him curiously. "I think he's still on the _Errant Venture_. Why?"

"I think I need to send him a message. I need to clear up some things between us."

Jaina smiled, a light in her eyes that made Kyp smile back at her, taking her hand in his. "Come on, you can send it from my suite. And we can get to know eachother."

They moved off , hands intertwined, to see how true visions could be. 

Kyp left the next morning, to assemble his Dozen, but Jaina saw him off. 

He kissed her roughly before climbing into the cockpit, and waved as it slowly rose off the ground. She waved back, sending a caress through the Force and he winked at her. Then he was gone, climbing through the atmosphere, to assemble pilots, to try and save the galaxy once again.

And as Jaina made her way to her X-wing, to go with the Rogue Squadron to Calamari, she mused to herself that at least this morning, there was more love than hate in the Universe.

The End

**That's it! I know it took a while, but I just had to find the right way to end it. Thanks so much to everyone who supported me through reviews and feedback. Hopefully, there will be more series. Until then- May the Force Be With You.**

(Don't forget to review this one!)


End file.
